almas gemelas y el destino de una fan
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: Ella se fue enojada a la cama. Tenía algunos problemas y Once siempre era su escape, pero no le gustaba nada para donde iba!. kenzi se quedó dormida soñando con cosas imposibles,como vivir en storybrooke y conocer a lana. "quien es usted?" una morena habla." lana parrilla?" grito incrédula. podrá ayudar a traer a robin de vuelta?, podrá volver a casa?...
1. Capítulo 1 el despertar

almas gemelas y el destino de una fan.:

Ella se fue enojada a la cama. Tenia algunos problemas y Once upon a time siempre era su escape, pero no le gustaba nada para donde iba!. Mackenzie se quedo dormida soñando con cosas imposibles, vivir en storybrooke, y conocer a lana.

De Regina aprendió a usar una mascara aun cuando esta sumamente rota, de Henry a siempre creer que es posible, y de nieve a tener esperanza…

Quien diría que ese día sus sueños se cumplirían de la forma mas alocada?

"quien es usted?"una morena habla.

"lana parrilla!?" grito incrédula…

Cap 1:

Cerro la computadora enojada y se tapo hasta la nariz con las mantas"es muy injusto!, robin era su segunda oportunidad!"bufa y se da vuelta siguiendo hablando consigo misma"y ahora sean tal vez no volverá…porque!?, juro que si estuviera ne ese mundo me las arreglaría para amenazar a adam y eddi para que lo revivan"gruñe y mira al techo"pero…me dieron dos reginas!, eso es bueno verdad?"suspira.

"kenzi!; a dormir!"grita su madre.

Ella suspira"si yo fuera Adam y eddi lo reviviría, son almas gemelas, una parte del alma de robin siempre estará con ella…"susurra y cierra los ojos"me gustaría vivir allí, seria mucho mas feliz…"

No noto que una estrella fugaz pasaba por su ventana y escucho su deseo….

Se suponía que debía despertar para ir a la escuela, pero su despertador no sonó.

Hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que noto fue que ya no estaba en su cama"que demonios!?"se levanta asustada"estoy hablando ingles!?"

Estaba asustada. Pase un tiempo recorriendo los alrededores y estaba por entrar en pánico cuando note algo.

Un árbol…el árbol!

"oh por dios…aun estoy soñando…"me senté en ese lugar y sonreí plenamente"oh por dios!, es el mejor sueño!"  
allí era donde Robin leyó la carta de Regina en la tercera temporada.

"te lo dije swan!, no necesito que vengas conmigo, estoy bien!"

"segura Regina?, porque pasaron demasiadas cosas y…"  
"estoy bien Emma!"dijo en una suplica"por favor vete…"

"Regina…"

"estoy bien!"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y siguió caminando.

"Regina, lo entiendo, pero…"  
"No me volveré la reina malvada swan, ni siquiera puedo"rola los ojos"ya no es parte de mi recuerdas?"se acerca al árbol donde yo estaba paralizada.

Esa era…

"quien es usted?"una morena habla.

"lana parrilla!?"grito incrédula.

"no, soy…"

"Regina!"dije aun mas emocionada y me paro de un salto"tu…tu….oh por dios, estoy soñando!?"

Regina mira un poco desconcertada a Emma"no creo que sea un sueño querida,quien eres y que haces aquí?"

Casi me muero. Estaba frente a la reina!"yo…soy.."pero me di cuenta que no sabia que era ello…no podía decir mi nombre verdadero"soy…..soy…..cristal...ma…guire?"dijo dudosa.

"cristal maguire?"Regina alzo una ceja.

"si?"entre en pánico, nunca fui buena en las mentiras..

Entonces recordé….el detector de mentiras de Emma…"deberás esforzarte mas que eso si quieres que te crea"vi la sonrisa autosuficiente de Emma.

"pueden llamarme así al menos ahora?"suspire derrotada.

"lo acepto"rola los ojos Emma"yo soy…"

"Emma swan, lo se"sonrió sin poder creerlo.

"bueno.."dijo confusa"estamos en…"

"el bosque de storybroke?"me arriesgo..

"eres del bosque encantado?"frunce el ceño Regina.

"ni siquiera soy de este mundo"bufo.

"como?"  
"No lo se…"

"quien es lana parrilla?"

"tu"dije como lo obvio.

"que?"Emma comienza a reír"hace un minuto te sabias nuestros nombres a la perfección y ahora…"  
"yo se todo!, se sus historias, se quienes son, se todo!"me agarro la cabeza y camino por todos lados"solo..que no así!, no son reales!"

"y que somos?"dice irónicamente Regina.

"esto, es una serie!"dije casi al borde del llanto"una que sus productores están arruinando, pero aun amo y… yo…"

"wow chica, respira"intenta Emma.

"no!, mi personaje favorito acaba de mo…."vi la mueca de la morena"dios, no se que digo…"  
"explícate, porque me siento muy real"Regina dice impacientemente.

"bueno, ayer yo estaba en mi casa viendo el ultimo capitulo de la temporada cinco y…"me sonroje"estaba mal, y…solo desee vivir aquí, conocer a lana parrilla…..y eso"susurro"no esperaba despertar en storybrooke!, la magia no existe!"parpadeo asustada.

"déjame ver si entiendo, según tu, en….tu mundo?"asiento"soy solo un personaje y me llamo lana parrilla.."

"si, y tu jeniffer morrinson, Henry es Jared, killian es…"

"despacio"ríe Emma"eres toda una fangirl…"  
"supongo"me sonrojo"pero no lo entiendo!, se supone que este es el mundo real pero…yo…oh es todo tan confuso"suspiro y me siento en el piso.

"bueno….hay magia de por medio ,eso es seguro"anuncia Regina.

"no me digas!"grito exasperada"si todos los dias me despierto en un mundo diferente al que siempre desee ir!"

"cuantos años tienes?"dice Emma mirando reprochante a la morena.

"14, casi 15"susurro.

"y porqué estabas mal?"

"eso no importa, quiero volver…quiero decir, no quiero volver!"me paro"yo…yo….oh dios, quiero entender, y…..conocer storybrooke, supongo que no hay dos veces ne la vida que te llevan a tu lugar de ensueño…"  
"supongo que no"

"esperen"me freno"en que año estamos?"

"2014"dice Regina.

"que!?"parpadeo"eso es imposible, estamos en el 2016 y…"comienzo a entender"oh dios…"  
"que?"dicen ambas mujeres.

"viaje a otro mundo, esto es….como un mundo paralelo, la serie ya va por la quinta temporada pero con las maldiciones, el año perdido y todo…solo pasaron tres años desde que Henry te trajo"miro a Emma"y empezó en 2011"

"oh dios"Regina se agarra la cabeza"saben que?, emma, eres totalmente capaz de hacerte cargo de una niña, me iré"se estaba por ir cuando las rubia agarro su brazo"que?"

"podemos hablar un momento Regina?"dice nerviosamente y se apartan de la joven"tienes que llevarla"

"que?, no pienso hacerlo!"ríe incrédula y luego ve que habla enserio"no lo haré"  
"lo harás, la niña por alguna razón se cree lo que dice, y te admira"

"que tal si es cierto?"susurra Regina"no deberías dudar Emma, la magia te ha demostrado cuando poderosa es….."

"supongo que si, pero si queremos información, y saber quien es, no hablara conmigo"le da una mirada.

"pero no soy una niñera swan!"bufa.

"lo se!, que culpa tengo yo que de que en su supuesta serie seas su personaje favorito?"se cruza de brazos.

"envidia?"bromea.

"No, llévala"

"pero…"  
"Regina"la rubia la amenaza con la mirada.

"bien!, la llevare, al cabo que me da curiosidad!"gruñe y se suelta.

Estaba sentada en el tronco deprimida, estaba en el lugar de mis sueños y Regina no podía odiarme o ignorarme mas…"

"cristal"Me llama y alzo al cabeza"levántate, vendrás conmigo"

""enserio!?"me levanto de un salto y se que mis ojos brillan.

"si"sonríe débilmente"supongo que es lo apropiado"

"supongo"no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Emam me guiña un ojo y desaparece en una nube de humo y nosotras comenzamos a caminar."donde vamos?, a tu mansión?, a grannis?, al…"iba a decir cementerio"a la casa de mary margaret?"

"asusta que sepas mas que yo"Murmura"íbamos a mi casa, necesito tranquilidad, y…supongo que puedes quedarte"

"lo dices enserio!?"comienzo a saltar y luego paro avergonzada"si no quieres no te sientas obligada, porque yo no necesito que…"  
"esta bien"ríe, podría acostumbrarse a esa niña.

"Regina"susurra.

"si?"la mira.

"podemos poof a tu casa?"intenta ocultar su emoción.

"poof?"alza una ceja.

"transportarnos allí?, como desapareció Emma?"

Ella comienza a reír"supongo, ven toma mi mano"me la ofrece y la tomo ignorando la punzada eléctrica que me recorre"tal vez te marees un poco, cuenta conmigo, uno, dos…"  
"tres!"grito emocionada.

Desaparecen en una nube violeta y aparecen en la sala"es mejor que en la tv!"grito y recorre todo"puedo probar la mejor sidra de manzana nunca?"dice con ojos esperanzados.

"creo que no"rola los ojos"eres menor cariño"

"oh"suspira"esta bien…"la mira"siempre quise saber esto, tu color favorito es el violeta o el rojo?"antes que conteste agrego"si, se que _el negro es tu color,_ pero…..igual"

"bueno"suspira y se sienta"supongo que me gusta un poco mas el violeta, pero el rojo también me gusta…"  
"a robin le gustaba"susurraron ambas a la vez.

"vaya, si sabes de mi vida"traga saliva.

"que puedo decir?, soy una gran fan"se sonroja.

"cristal, una cosa es ser un fan, otra muy distinta es estar en frente de ese personaje, no la actriz, no una pantalla…aquí"susurra y la mira.

"siempre tuve una cosa por los villanos, y deberías alegrarte, sin lana parrilla la serie no seria lo mismo"sonríe"Emma será la protagonista pero la mayoría son evil regal!"

"evil regal?"

"así se llaman tus fans"se sienta"los que shippean a ti y a robin serian outlawqueen…"  
"outlawqueen?"dice divertida"y cual es tu ….shipper?, favorito?"

"bueno, obviamente seria el outlawqueen, aunque acogotaría a esos productores porque!..."se levanto con un ataque de ira y luego se sonrojo"oh dios, lo siento mucho, yo no….oh es complicado que…seas real…"  
"no pasa nada"susurra"que mas te gusta?"

"bueno, esta el captainswan….como pensaras, hook y emma, me gustaban pero en este momento los odio"se tira al sillón de forma dramática"y esta el regalbelieber, seria tu y Henry"

"espera…como pareja!?"abre los ojos.

Rió"algunas veces si, pero la mayoría es solo madre he hijo"

"oh…así que un shipper es…."

"una pareja, pero no necesariamente romántica"sonrío"a mi me gusta el swanqueen, pero por alguna razón es lo que tiene mas fans como…pareja, pero a mi me gustan de amigas"digo sinceramente ante la cara incrédula de Regina"también esta el snowqueen, me gusta de amistad, pero hay fic perturbadores donde salen"hace una mueca.

"que es un fic?"

"oh…una historia que creas siguiendo tu imaginación con tus personajes favoritos, por ejemplo, estoy disconforme con lo que paso en el show, creo otro final, o si quiero puedo hacer que…mmm….regina sea una estudiante y robin un profesor, o puedo hacer que Emma y regina salgan, en fin…..tambien me gusta el wickedqueen, son geniales!"sonrió"debo admitir que quise odiar a zelena, pero es una loca, y la termine amando…obvio no tanto como a ti claro"me sonrojo"rebecca mader, la actriz es una loca, y al parecer…tu amiga…son super divertidas"

"cristal…"

"si?"  
"deberías dejar de admirarme, no es lo mismo que en la televisión, es…"  
"lo se"sonríe"pero….me pareces genial igual, tu personaje es tan….oh dios, tiene tantas caras!, de hecho.."se avergonzó"creo que la reina malvada es mucho mejor…"  
"no lo creerías si intenta matarte"bromea Regina.

"claro que no, tampoco soy sadomasoquista"rió"pero….podría ponerme de su lado"bromeo.

"muy graciosa"bufa y la mira"no te gustaría….créeme, no soy de fiar"  
"realmente ahora si lo eres"entonces se me salto una chispa oh oh, debía advertirle!"oh dios!"me levanto"la reina malvada esta viva!, y tiene el corazón del dragon!"mis ojos creo que brillaron de emoción"esta de vuelta!"

Regina palidece"que?"

"eso, la ultima escena era de ella volviendo"frunció el ceño y la miro"nunca saldrías con hyden o jekyll verdad?"

"no…porque?"

"ohhh locuras que dicen los fans"respiro aliviada y luego parpadeo"oh oh…la reina malvada esta viniendo…"  
"es lo que intentaba decirte"bufa Regina y se levanta"esto no es una serie!, estas aquí, no es un sueño!"

Parpadeo"que…que aremos?"

"buscaremos la forma de que llegues a tu hogar, y luego nos ocuparemos"

"que!?, no!, déjame quedarme!"

"estas en peligro"

"si algo aprendi, nadie muere realmente en esta serie"vi su expresion" no creo que el tan poco….ten esperanza"sonrió.

Ella da una sonrisa y me mira"vaya, eres mi fan pero hablas como nieve…"

Rió"digamos que te adoro por ser tan fuerte, por poder crear una mascara a tu alrededor y mostrarte bien sin estarlo"me acerco" pero también aprendí a creer gracias a Henry y…bueno, a mi, siempre fui así"suspiro"y….yo simplemente siempre tuve esperanza"miro al suelo.

Regina suspira y se acerca"y…tenias mas personajes favoritos?"

Vuelvo a sonreír"ahora la reina malvada cuenta como uno separado verdad?"bromeo y ella rola los ojos"bueno, zelena….también tink, y mary margaret…..emma en sus momentos…y de hombres…"mi cara casi empieza a babear"bueno, killian…es sumamente sexy!"

"Lo se"ríe.

"y bueno.."me sonrojo"robin también….desde el cap 3x12 yo supe quien era el!"digo entusiasmada.

"cual…es el cap 12?"

Me sonrojo"claro…mmm…cuando las rescata a ti y a nieve del mono volador, y dice un gracias seria suficiente, y tu dices, yo no pedí que me salvaras"comienzo a emocionarme"también mostraban cuando volvían todos a storybrooke y nieve estaba embarazada"mis ojos brillan"ohh y el siguiente cap donde dices no sabia que un ladron tenia honor, y el dice yo no sabia que una reina malvada tenia debilidad por los niños!"

"respira…"Regina parpadea"te acuerdas mejor los diálogos que yo"sonríe y se da vuelta para luego mirarse colorada"espera….esta…serie…."

Yo sabia adonde queria llegar, lo note"no, apenas mostraron cuando el vino a buscarte al mausoleo, y luego cuando a la mañana siguiente nieve intenta localizarte y tu te ponían los zapatos, el se despertó , balblablabla, y dicen que si no salen de la habitación no contaría como otra vez"sonríe.

Regina rie"es espeluznante cuanto sabes…"  
"oye!, no es mi culpa!, se todo lo que en la serie mostraron, como si yo sabría que alguna vez terminaría aquí"bufa"por cierto…también me gusta Henry"me sonrojo.

"oh lo haces?"me mira divertida"es el único a tu alcance por el momento…"  
"si bueno, no tomaría a robin, tu me agradas"la burlo"y killian será demasiado sexy, pero queda mejor contigo"

"conmigo?"

"no te dije que también amaba el hookedqueen?"la miro inocentemente"

"dios, amas todo, me halaga que me ames mas ami"ríe.

"supongo…"

"mi hijo tiene 13"frunce el ceño"tu casi 15…"

"Jared tiene 16"sonrió y suspiro"igual sale con violet"yo y ella hacemos una mueca"y no quiero lidiar con dos suegras locas, y si Emma vuelve a ser la oscura y me quita el corazón?, no gracias!"

Regian niga"bueno, tal vez no puedas probar la sidra, pero querrás una tarta de manzana?"

"oh si!"casi muero allí mismo. No, no literal, no pensaba que me iba a envenenar ni nada, vi la serie mucho tiempo.

"bueno, debo calentar un pedazo y…quieres helado de vainilla?"asiento"bueno"

"espera!, tienes computadora?"susurro.

"si, allí"señala a la pc portátil en un rincón.

"puedo usarla?"

"claro, ya vengo"va a la cocina.

Me siento y entro a Internet,tenia que demostrar que tenia razón. Busco once upon a time y lana parrilla y aparecen miles de fotos"adorado sea internet"murmuro.

"ya esta en la mesa, que haces?"la morena se acerca.

"mira!"digo entusiasmada.

Regina da un suspiro y se sienta a mi lado para comenzar a bajar y palidecer"esa..soy yo"  
"no, tu eres ella"sonrío.

"es verdad.."me mira"oh dios.."  
"vamos a comer la tarta, luego intentaremos resolver eso"suspiro decidida.

"bien…"se levanta aun confundida y va a la mesa.

Yo me quedo unos segundos mas para revisar algunas fotos y vídeos y la sigo.

* * *

 **OMG!, estoy tan emocionada por esta historia!**

 **mackenzi es practicamente mi clon, asi que leyendo me conoceran? :P**

 **creo que los primeros 3 cap son mas introductorios y luego comienza la acción. pero los tres van a estar centrados en como uno o dos días, así que por eso no creo que vayan a aparecer ninguno de los villanos por el momento.**

 **espero sus review! :D**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	2. Chapter 2 mackenzie

almas gemelas y el destino de una fan.

Ella se fue enojada a la cama. Tenia algunos problemas y Once siempre era su escape, pero no le gustaba nada para donde iba!. kenzi se quedo dormida soñando con cosas imposibles, vivir en storybrooke, y conocer a lana.

"quien es usted?"una morena habla."lana parrilla!?" grito incrédula…

podra ayudar a traer a robin de vuelta?, podrá volver a casa?

Quien diría que ese día sus sueños se cumplirían de la forma mas alocada?

Cap 2:

Regina ya estaba con un pedazo en su boca"hey"susurro y me siento.

"hola"dice y sigue perdida en sus pensamientos para luego mirarme"cristal?, porque te sentías mal?, porque deseaste hasta estar en otro mundo?, que sucedió?"

"no es importante"murmuro y me meto un pedazo a la boca"mmm, mejor de lo que imaginaba"sonrió.

"gracias"dice ella"pero…me importa, dime"dice maternal mente.

Suspiro y dejo el tenedor para agarrar mi cabeza"son problemas estúpidos…"

"dime"insiste.

Trago saliva y la miro" no me harán la fiesta de 15 que tanto soñé desde que tengo memoria…"mis ojos se humedecen"no se porque me duele una cosa tan idiota como esa!, pero…duele, y mucho.."miro mis manos"este año mi perro murió, y mis dos hermanos se fueron de casa…y por si fuera poco una de mis mejores amigas se cambio de colegio y casi no nos vemos"mis ojos brillan de lagrimas"y…yo.. dudo que tenga talento para actuar, que es lo que mas me gusta…"

Regina parpadea"y no hablaste con nadie?"

"no…quiero decir, la amiga que se cambio, luz….esta ocupada, y…no quiero molestarla"susurro" alegra tiene sus propios problemas y siento que si….que si le hablo de estas estupideces solo la molestare…..a mis padres no les diré, ni a mis hermanos, y a mi amigo….el no me entenderá…"

"no hay nadie mas?"dice preocupada.

"bueno, hay dos profesoras pero…..igual…"suspiro.

"oh cariño, tus problemas no tienes que dejarlos para que te lastimen!, tienes que hablarlos, llorar si hace falta"

"No puedo!, cada vez que los pienso y siquiera quiero decirlo sucede algo y luego lo vuelvo a pensar y me parece una estupidez. Me da vergüenza compartirlo y lo mando a un rincón de mi cabeza"una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla"eso me lastima y se va acumulando hasta que exploto en la soledad…y luego lo hablo cuando la herida ya sano y piensan que no me afecto"

"esta mal, no tienes que cerrarte así, estoy segura que tus amigos pueden escucharte si te aman cristal, es una estupidez creer que tus problemas son menor que los de ellos"se levanta y posa su mano en mi hombro.

"lo se"solloza"pero….no lo se!, estoy confundida por todos lados!, lo único que se es que soy buena dibujante y me aferro tanto a ello que…tal vez dejo de centrarme en lo demás"me limpio otra lagrima" pero…me pasa todo eso y creo que soy mala actriz y….me gusta alguien…"

"no creo que seas mala actriz, no cuando lo amas tanto"sonríe"y..quien?"

"el amigo de mi hermana mayor…"me sonrojo"soy un enredo de sentimientos…."

"y cual es el problema?"

"mi hermana tiene 27 regina"la miro y ella parpadea"el 26…"

"oh…"

"me escribe y coquetea y yo…..cada vez que tira una indirecta la freno y…..la elimino como si nada, pero..duele!; mi amiga me reprime y dice que es…un pedófilo, que deje de hablar con el, pero no puedo!, es me divierte"miro a la mesa"me divierte y…yo nunca are nada, no estoy loca"suspiro"y mi hermana se había enojado con el, peor ni siquiera era tan grabe…"

"y si todos te dicen lo mismo….como crees que esto terminara?"pregunta ella.

"No lo se…..supongo que en nada, espero que en nada…mi vida ya es complicada tal como esta"me agarro la cabeza"y mi amiga no tiene el derecho!, hizo cosas peores, y yo….es la primera cosa que se puede decir un poco mala!, pero…yo no are nada…"

"cristal"me mira seriamente"tal vez tu no, pero nunca puedes saber que va a hacer el"

"el no hará nada!, yo lo.."

"No lo haces"suspira"tienes el recuerdo de niña, una ilusion….sabes como es como hombre, como pareja?"

"No"murmuro.

"y tu amiga tiene razón, tal vez hizo cosas peores y quiere protegerte"me mira cariñosa mente y yo comienzo a sollozar"se nota que tienes personas que te quieren"me abraza"habla con ellos cuando lo necesitas…"me acaricia"y tu madre?, la odias?"

"no"susurro"pero últimamente soy la peor hija"mis ojos se ponen rojos"saco toda mi ira contra ellos y…"cierro los ojos y lagrimas pesadas caen"no puedo dejar de hacerlo, incluso cuando se que ella esta mal"suspiro.

"deberías hablar con ella"susurra"recuerdo…recuerdo cuando Henry dejo de decirme como se sentía y…"sus propios ojos se humedecen"al siguiente me odia y yo intento hacerle creer que estaba loco"ríe irónicamente.

"eso no es justo"La miro"el estaba mal por todo el asunto de que era adoptado y…"

"y creía que no lo quería"me mira"debo haber hecho algo muy mal para que crea eso no lo crees?"susurra.

"no lo se….pero eres una buena madre"sonrió"y…tu hacías creer a Henry loco porque tenias miedo que se vaya " me aferro con fuerza a ella y caen mas lagrimas.

"aun es extraño que me conozcas como nadie"susurra"pero eso no lo justifica"

yo la miro con los ojos húmedos"deberías comenzar a seguir tus propios consejos eh?"

"que?"

"eso de que , _tus problemas no tienes que dejarlos para que te lastimen , tienes que hablarles, llorar si hace falta y de hablar con los que quieres cuando lo necesitas_?"la miro"porque no lo haces tu Regina?, porque te cierras con lo de robin?, lo lloraste en su muerte y luego fuiste un fantasma caminante, al siguiente lo único que te molesta es la reina malvada que quiere salir de tu interior"la miro"porque no hablas y sacas todo tu dolor interno?"

Ella traga saliva y se aleja como tocada por fuego"yo no..:"

"acabas de perder a tu alma gemela!; por dios, no te verán como débil, es humano que duela…"

"yo…"mira a sus manos.

"espera"mis ojos brillan y la miro"dios mio, sientes como si una parte de tu alma se haya ido?"

"que?"me mira y parpadea.

"lo sientes Regina?"

Su labio comienza a temblar"me hace mala persona decir que no?"lagrimas caen de sus ojos"diablos!, ni siquiera se siente como con Daniel!, pero se que lo amaba cristal!, lo se….intente evitarlo pero….no puedo…"suspiro"duele como el infierno, peo a la vez...es confuso"

Doy una sonrisa de felicidad"Regina…..la parte de su alma aun sigue en ti!"

"que?"se seca sus lagrimas.

"son almas gemelas!, una parte de tu alma murió con el, pero otra parte de el quedo contigo!"salto emocionada" podemos revivirlo"

"que?"susurra"es imposible, escuchaste a hades el…"

"el hizo que dejara de existir el alma que habitaba su cuerpo, no la que esta en el tuyo"sonrió plenamente"podemos salvarlo"

La morena comienza a procesar la información y da una gran sonrisa"podemos?"

"podemos"sonrió.

"podemos"sonríe"tengo que ver a mary margaret, te llevare con emma y Henry"

"oh…okay pero que hay con el nuevo villano?"

"que?"se frena."

"hyde?, el que ahora es dueño de storybrooke?"pregunto.

"diablos lo olvidaba"aprieta los dientes"espero que no moleste por el momento hasta que se me ocurra un plan, tengo que hablar con gold".

"puedo ayudar con eso…"

"como ayudarías?"

"se cosas que le importarían"digo simplemente"y el podría ayudarnos…

"no es una buena idea"murmura"

"no?, como?, como vengarse de una niña de 10 años es buena idea?, como lanzar una maldición es buena idea?, como intentar secuestrar a un niño es buena idea!?, como…"

"ya!"grito ella"iremos mañana"dice en un gruñido"acaba tu tarda, iremos a lo de emma…"

"se me permite estar emocionada?"murmuro.

Regina da una sonrisa"si…"

"wii!"comienzo a saltar y luego voy a comer la tarta"es el mejor día de mi vida!, no puedo esperar a que llegue la reina malvada!"sonrió.

"dios mio…"se agarra la cabeza y termina su porción.

"Regina?"digo al terminar"podemos poof allí?"estoy emocionada.

Ella ríe"si cristal, podemos poof allí"

"espera!"digo y ella se frena"soy Mackenzie…."sonrió"

"mucho gusto Mackenzie"sonríe y nos poof al departamento de Emma.

Toca el timbre de la gritan casa"amor?"abre killian".

"hola pirata"suspira Regina"tu novia esta?"

"Emma?"grita el y luego mira a regina"como estas?"

"desde cuando eres mi amigo y te cuento mis cosas?"murmura.

"okay, intentaba ser amable"el suspira"y tenemos pasado, podríamos ser amigos"

"ustedes se acostaron?"tenia que preguntar.

El posa su mirada en mi y ambos se sonrojan"que?"gritan.

"nada!, solo decía"murmuro.

"quien es ella?"el mira a la alcaldesa.

"ella es…."me mira como preguntando como quiere que me presente.

"Mackenzie"digo con una sonrisa. Para que seguir ocultándolo?

"Mackenzie"repite Emma acercándose"bonito"me sonrie"que pasa?"

"tengo que hablar con tu madre"suspira ella"podrías cuidarla un rato?"

"claro"sonríe"quieres chocolate con canela kenzy?"

hago una mueca al igual que Regina"si le quitas la canela estaré encantada…"

"oye!, la canela le da un toque"la rubia se defiende.

"la canela es horrible"rió.

"ya ya, pasa"suspira"puedo saber para que tienes que hablar con mi madre?"

"si te lo diría a ti, porque iría a hablar con tu madre?"rola los ojos"mandale amor a Henry!"grita y se va.

Killian me mira"no estoy entendiendo…"

la salvadora ríe"ya te explicamos, es una curiosa historia…

Regina:

Apareció frente a la puerta de su ex archienemiga. Temblando toco.

Nieve abrió abrió la puerta con neal en brazos"Regina!, que sorpresa"sonríe"que haces…"

Regina jadea y le da un abrazo para comenzar a derramar lagrimas.

"David!"grita nieve.

"que?"el se acerca y ve a regina llorando y a su mujer"nieve que…"

"toma a neal"exige"por favor déjanos solas"

El asiente y se va.

"tranquila Regina, shhh"la abraza fuertemente"el siempre permanecerá contigo…"

lagrimas mas pesadas caen de su mejilla"porque nieve?, no soy nadie para que me salve!, tiene dos hermosos hijos, hombres que harían cualquier cosa por el…y yo…"su labio tembló"yo lo tenia a el!"mas lagrimas caen.

Mary margaret cierra los ojos dolida por su amiga y la lleva al sillón para sentarse y abrazarla mejor"el te amaba y sabia que tenías mucho que hacer aun…"

"ese es el problema…una parte de mi murió, pero no siento una ausencia en mi corazón"la mira.

"te…temo no comprender"susurra la de pelo corto.

"Regina, su alma aun esta junto a mi!"ahora son lagrimas de felicidad"creo…que puedo traerlo de vuelta…"

"oh Regina!"no quería que termine decepcionada o odiando a la gente como con Daniel…."se que lo quieres de vuelta pero…"

la morena se aleja"no me crees verdad?"

"yo…"traga saliva"no quiero que salgas lastimada…."

Los ojos de la morena brillan"no lo entiendes nieve!?, ya estoy lastimada!, lo necesito…"

Mary margaret cierra los ojos y abraza a su amiga dejando que esta llore en su pecho"si estas preparada para el resultado….te apoyare Regina…"

esta se seca las lagrimas y sonríe"gracias….pero…no lo haré sola"

"No?"

"lo haré con Mackenzie"sonríe.

"Mackenzie?"pregunta confundida.

"larga historia"sonríe y comienza a contar.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **dios, me emociona escribir esta historia, mack es prácticamente yo!, algunas cosas exagero, otras cambio, pero igual esencia n.n.**

 **lamento tarda en actualiza, no tengo escusa u.u estuve muy al pendiente de un grupo de whatsapp de un roll de once :P**

 **perooo bueno. creo que todos o casi todos los cap tendrán de todo, drama, comedia, momentos sentimentales...así que, prepárense!**

 **Mahylan-1992: jaja, me alegro que te guste!...lo siento, soy una fan outlawqueen muy molesta por su muerte u.u. pero mm...tendrá mucha amistad swanqueen?.**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: gracias n.n tarde un poquito pero mmm, aqui estoy?**

 **NATACHAPAREDES: gracias! :D. jaja, entonces somos como hermanas XD :P, los esperare con mucha paciencia ;), prometo no volver a tardar en actualizar :P, probablemente mañana o pasado subo otro n.n OMG; una fan de república dominicana? :O eso es genial! :D. soy de argentina n.n**

 **aripantoja1202: otra hermana!, chocale! :P me alegro que te haya gustado :3 mexico!, hermoso :D, un saludo desde argentina.**

 **bueno!, estoy muy contenta con esta historia!, la verdad me colgué, si no hubiera actualizado antes :P.**

 **...si alguien se despierta en storybrooke de casualidad al menos mandeme saludos XD**

 **bueno, saben que pueden leerme en mis otras historias, desde la niñez y 10 años despues.**

 **un beso lleno de magia! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 conseguir ayuda

almas gemelas y el destino de una fan.

Ella se fue enojada a la cama. Tenia algunos problemas y Once siempre era su escape, pero no le gustaba nada para donde iba!. kenzi se quedo dormida soñando con cosas imposibles, vivir en storybrooke, y conocer a lana.

"quien es usted?"una morena habla."lana parrilla!?" grito incrédula…

podrá ayudar a traer a robin de vuelta?, podrá volver a casa?

Quien diría que ese día sus sueños se cumplirían de la forma mas alocada?

Cap 3:

Kenzi:

"así que…tu crees poder traer de vuelta a robin?"termina Emma.

"oh amor"susurra killian sorprendido.

"no escucharon nada?, mi teoría es…"

"no kenzi"Emma comienza a exasperarse"Regina apenas te conoce, esta dolida!, se aferrara a cualquier cosa que le traiga de vuelta a robin!"

"y?, tu te aferraste a cualquier cosa que te trajera de vuelta a killian"bufo.

"no es lo mismo!, era…mas posible"murmura.

"no!, eso es injusto!, ella lo merece!, y no me vengan con el idiota karma, porque juro que le golpeare la nariz"bufa"ella no había hecho nada malo cuando se llevaron a Daniel, y aun así el destino la pateo sin importarle!, ella no había hecho nada malo para terminar casada con un anciano que no la quería!, y menos para terminar siendo el maldito títere de rumplestiltskin!"me levanto llena de cólera"asi que, si es posible como yo creo….la ayudare"susurro el final"y esperaba contar con su ayuda"

"es peligroso"dice killian.

"porque no lo fue meterse al inframundo"gruño sarcasticamente.

"bien"suspira Emma y toma su chocolate"si están decididas….yo las apoyare, quiero la felicidad de ella kenzi, de verdad…es mi amiga"

"lo se"suspiro y me siento"pero…es tan injusto!"

"lo es…"

"tiene que haber una manera, lo se"digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"porque?"susurra la rubia.

"porque que?"repito

"Porque te duele tanto?"

Entonces bajo la mirada"supongo que…..adoro a Regina, era un personaje fuerte que se levanto siempre, y eso me encanta…y….no entiendo porque sabes?, cuando ella sufre yo sufro. No sucede con nadie mas…..pero….el hecho de que robin haya aparecido era como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, y claro que tiene a henry pero….no tiene esperanzas"mis ojos se humedecen mas"quiero despertarlas en ella, se que hay una manera. Hades mato su alma, hizo que dejara de existir…"

"por eso no hay manera amor"interviene sutilmente el pirata.

"No, por eso la hay"sonrió plenamente y los miro"tiene que haberla…."

Los mayores se miran y niegan"si Regina esta dispuesta a intentarlo….espero que lo logre, pero seria un suicidio….no podemos ayudarle"susurra Emma.

"gracias por nada"murmura y desde allí hay un silencio.

Regina:

Cansada emocional y mentalmente se transporta a su casa y manda un mensaje a Emma diciendo que podía traer a kenzi.

Suspira mirándose al espejo"robin….al principio estaba enojada con hades por quitarte de mi lado, luego con zelena por tener una conexión contigo que yo no tendría nunca"comienza a enfurecer"luego con killian por revivir y tu no!, y con Emma por tener lo que a mi se me había quitado"traga saliva y se le cae una lagrima"con nieve y David por…por intentar consolarme sin entenderme!, con tus hombres por apartarme de roland, lo único que me ataba a ti"comienza a sollozar y mira la pluma en su mano"y luego…me di cuenta que estaba enojada conmigo misma….por estar por caer como en la primera vez!, por que te sacrificaste por mi sin valer la pena!, y por dejar a dos niños huérfanos y….y mas por el sentimiento egoísta que era la única con dolor…"aprieta la pluma contra si"permaneceré fuerte robin, pero te necesito….ya no se si hice bien en quitarme a la reina malvada….si tu hubieras estado me hubieras dicho que hacer…."cae al suelo y comienza a llorar"es demasiado egoísta intentar que vuelvas?, sabiendo que probablemente no funcione?"besa la pluma de la flecha"te amo ladron…espero que lo sepas"llora descontroladamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta, que en ese momento solo el olor a bosque, solo sus brazos cálidos podrían calmarla.

Sabia que hacer. Tal ves no podía tener a su alma gemela allí, pero….podía vivir sus viejos recuerdos.

Con un movimiento de mano apareció como un holograma de ella dando su corazón a robin para poder luchar con zelena, y cerro los ojos. Podía sentir lo que sintió en aquel momento, podía olerlo podía…vivirlo.

Emma:

Recibió el mensaje y suspiro"Regina dice que puedes volver a su casa cuando quieras"

Me levanto"quiero ya"

"okay….te llevare"suspira.

Henry entra luego de despedirse de violet"mama?, quien es ella?"dice confundido.

Ellos explican rápidamente quien es y que quiere"así que….quieres ayudar a mi otra madre?"

"si"sonrió.

"y…te quedas con ella…"

"si"vuelvo a contestar.

"ma, quiero ir con mama"mira a Emma.

"pero Henry…"

"tu tienes a killian ahora, ella me necesita…nos necesita"me mira.

La rubia cierra los ojos y hace una débil sonrisa"estaba bien, vamos, los llevare en mi auto"

Estaba enojada con Emma, pero no pude evitar emocionarme por ir en el famoso escarabajo amarillo!.

Al llegar Henry toca el timbre.

Nadie sale"estas seguirá que dijo que podíamos venir?"miro a emma.

"si, mira"me muestra el mensaje.

Henry se cansa de tocar y nos mira"mama, transportarnos adentro"

Esta ríe sarcásticamente"como si Regina mills no tuviera barras de protección"

"las tiene, pero puedes romperlas, puede haberle pasado algo"digo preocupada.

"bien"suspira y se concentra.

Rápidamente estamos adentro"regina!?"esta va primero subiendo las escaleras.

Henry me mira y ambos la seguimos"mama!?"

"Regina?"grito.

Emma entra a todas las habitación y no la encuentra.

"Regina?"susurro al mirar tras el sillón de la sala.

Estaba hecha una bola con los ojos apretados, y con un holograma. Recuerdo o lo que sea andando.

estaba pasando la escena de la bobeda y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas"Emma!?, Henry!"grito.

Ellos vienen corriendo y se congelan allí mirándose confundidos.

"mama?"Henry se arrodilla. Pero ella no despertaba"mama vuelve!"grita.

"Emma, haz algo!"la miro.

"yo..no se que"susurra, y yo pude ver a la Emma asustadiza antes de todo lo del oscuro.

Cierro los ojos y me agacho junto a Henry"Regina!"toco su brazo he inmediatamente su recuerdo desaparecer y ella abre los ojos de repente mirando con lagrimas.

"mackenzie?...henry?"mira al otro costado y abraza a su hijo.

Yo me paro y miro desconcertada a Emma"por favor dime que hiciste algo?"

"nada"susurro igual que yo y me mira"kenzi, ayudare, no entiendo que sucede pero….tenemos que traerlo de vuelta"

"lo se"sonrió débilmente.

"que sucedió?"susurra esta aun en el piso junto a henry.

"estabas demasiado dentro de un recuerdo"explica la rubia.

"yo…gracias"le sonríe.

"no fui yo"Emma me mira.

"kenzi?"parpadea"como?"

"no…lo se"digo confundida.

Regina niega y cierra los ojos abrazándose a su hijo. Henry la abraza y ella hunde su cabeza en su cuello. Podía ver que lo estaba oliendo como para comprobar que seguía aquí y dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas.

"mama, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, no me iré, te amo"tranquiliza Henry.

"Lo se"dice ahogada ella.

"te amo"la abraza mas fuerte y al mirar hasta Emma tenia lagrimas en los ojos

"vamos a la otra habitación"logra decir.

No quería irme, pero sabia que interrumpía y la seguí.

"así que…"empieza ella.

"así que…."

"no quiero dejarla así…"murmura preocupada.

"se que es tu amiga y la quieres, pero no te necesita ahora"razono.

"me estoy avituando a que la conozcas mas que nadie"sonríe débilmente"pero…"

"averiguare que paso, solo…no ahora"

Emma asiente y da otra mirada"te los confió..:"

"lo se"sonrió"te llamare si necesitamos tu ayuda"

"lo se"se levanta"quieres que traiga comida de grannys?"

"por favor?"sonrió.

Asiente y sale. Con miedo entro a la habitación donde Regina tenia la cabeza sobre el hombro de Henry y simplemente estaban en silencio. Yo repaso la habitación hasta que mis ojos se posan en la pluma"la pluma que le dio roland"mis propios ojos se humedecen.

"kenzy?"Regina levanta la vista y me ve"ven"

Me acerco con miedo y me siento a su lado"hola…"

esta sonríe y me mira"gracias…"

"no importa…"

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Henry lo rompe"odio interrumpir, pero…muero de hambre"reímos.

"ya hago la cena"se levanta pero la paro.

"Emma traerá algo de grannys"

"oh…"parpadea y luego sonríe"bueno…que quieren hacer hasta entonces?"

"yo….puedo ver el libro?"miro con miedo a henry.

Este sonríe"claro"se va a buscarlo.

Luego de horas riendo con anécdotas,comer, y charlar, Henry va a la cama"y aquí vas a dormir"Regina me muestra la habitación de invitados"allí duerme Henry, y allí yo. Cualquier cosa llama"

"gracias"sonrió viendo el hermoso cuarto"Regina?"pregunto antes de que se vaya.

"allí tienes toallas, un pijama viejo mio, ropa interior"señala"que?"

"tienes un lápiz y un papel?"

Esta parpadea"para que?"

"para dibujar"digo avergonzada.

"oh…yo…podrías pedirle a Henry. Probablemente aun este despierto, se queda un buen rato jugando"ríe"

"okay" sonrió y espero a que se vaya para ir a la habitación del chico. Toco"Henry?"

"si?"escucho"pasa!"

Abro la puerta. El cuarto de él era mejor que en la serie"yo…me preguntaba si tenias hojas y un lápiz?"

"para dibujar?"

"si"me coloro.

El pone en pausa su juego y revuelve su mochila. Me da un cuaderno en blanco y todo tipo de lápices y goma"en el año perdido creí que podía dibujar"comienza a reir"Emma me compro eso…"

"gracias"sonrió y antes de irme hecho un vistazo al juego"far cry 3?" rió" lo gane…"

este abre los ojos"Lo hiciste!?"

"si"digo orgullosa. Aunque la verdad es que en los niveles difíciles ganaba mi hermano.

"me ayudas?"señala el nivel.

"ohh!, ese del monstruo costaba!"dejo las cosas en un rincón y me acerco"tienes que cargar la vida, se te ponen muchos tatuajes, lo hiciste?"

"No…"el murmura.

"pues si no morirás rápido, puedes hacerlo pero es aun mas difícil"me siento y lo hago"mira y aprende"comienzo a jugar.

* * *

 **hola! que hacen chicos?. bueno. en mi país apenas si son después de las 12 XD, lo que pasa es que tuve teatro y mi amiga se queda a dormir a mi casa y pssss me colgué XD.**

 **en fin!. me gustaba ese juego :P que piensan de henry?, siempre creí que seria mas bonito que le de algo mas de apoyo, perooo bueno.**

 **(me descubrieron, amo dibujar :P)**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: jaja, es lo que cuenta verdad? :P lo se, es hermosa! *O* su instinto materno es mas fuerte :3 si n.n lo se!, su amistad es genial :3. me alegra que te guste! n.n**

 **NATACHAPADERES: es super tierna :3 XD si, son estupideces que afectan :/. sii, yo espero lo mismo, aun estoy viendo como llega a eso XD. lo se -.- hay que secuestrar a adam y edward para hacerlos entrar en razón u.u casi el miercoles? XD.**

 **ohh bueno!. yo supere la muerte de robin, osea... osea...(comienza a llorar) yo se que...el. y entonces...ya estoy bien!, no me afecta(se pone en un rincon) okay, a quien engaño?, el fic prácticamente trata de revivirlo XD.**

 **un beso lleno de magia! :D**


End file.
